villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kitazaki
Kitazaki, the Dragon Orphnoch, is the most powerful of the Lucky Clover and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider 555. The youngest member of the Lucky Clover, Kitazaki cares for little besides killing and proving himself superior to all else. He was also at one point the user of the Delta Gear to become Kamen Rider Delta until he got bored of it and discarded it. History in the past, Kitazaki was the one who massacred the members of the Ryusei School. He later became Kamen Rider Delta after Aki Sawada stole the Delta Belt, though Kitazaki later discarded it after growing bored with it. After suffering his first loss in battle to Takumi as Kamen Rider Faiz, Kitazaki became fueled by a desire for payback and began disintegrating people at random to spite Takumi. When Teruo Suzuki is revealed to be the Orphnoch King, Kitazaki was angered at an Orphnoch being stronger than him and attempted to prove his strength by killing Teruo, despite the fact that killing the Arch Orphnoch would leave the Orphnochs without a way to correct their genetic instability. He was blocked by his former comrades Saeko Kageyama and Itsuro Takuma, who attempted to fight him off to protect the Orphnoch King, but Kitazaki fights his way through them. However, after the Orphnoch King was fully awakened, a weakened Kitazaki was killed off by the Orphnoch King and had his face eaten by the monster. Personality Kitazaki is very withdrawn from society and has a childish outlook on the suffering of others, viewing it as fun. He is very arrogant, believing himself to be the "strongest lifeform" due to his immense strength. He does not get along well with the other members of Lucky Clover especially Takuma, whom Kitazaki frequently abuses. Despite his lust for power, Kitazaki gets bored of things like the Delta Gear that make fighting too easy. He also is furious to find someone stronger than him. After losing a fight against Takumi Inui / Kamen Rider Faiz, Kitazaki becomes furious and begins seeking to avenge his defeat and torment Takumi, using his ability to turn people to ash in front of him. Eventually, Kitazaki would begin seeking to Teruo Suzuki after was revealed to be the Orphnoch King to prove his superiority, even though it would doom the future of the Orphnochs for the Orphnoch King to be killed. Other appearances Kamen Rider 555 Video Game The Dragon Orphnoch is one of several Orphnochs who are playable in the Kamen Rider 555 video game. Abilities ﻿Outside of his Orphnoch form, Kitazaki can use the standard abilities of a non-transformed Orphnoch and has the unique ability to turn whatever he touches to ash. - Form 2= }} - Delta= The Delta Gear gives the wearer the following abilities when they transform. *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 96kg *'Punch': 3.5 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 8 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 38m *'Run': 100m / 5.7 seconds The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision.}} Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Dragons Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Video Game Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Minion Category:Assassins Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Murderer Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Misanthropes Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Pure Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Barbarian Category:Envious Category:Elementals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Social Darwinists Category:Alter-Ego